1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet-conveying apparatus and an image-reading apparatus, and more particularly, to a sheet-conveying apparatus and an image-reading apparatus capable of correcting skew feeding of sheets.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image-reading apparatus includes a sheet-conveying apparatus. After sheets are sequentially fed one by one by feeding rollers, the sheet-conveying apparatus conveys each of the sheets to an image-reading portion. There is known technology for correcting skew feeding of the sheet by a skew-feeding correction portion in the sheet-conveying apparatus.
As the skew-feeding correction portion, there is known a skew-feeding correction portion which causes a leading edge of each of the conveyed sheet to conform to an abutting surface of an abutting member, to thereby correct the skew feeding of the sheet (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-136051). In the above-mentioned type, since a drive controlling system is unnecessary to correct the skew feeding of the sheet, the skew-feeding correction portion is low cost. In addition, due to a simple structure of the skew-feeding correction portion, the cost and size can be reduced.
The leading edge of each of the conveyed sheets is caused to conform to the abutting surface of the abutting member (skew-feeding correction member), to thereby correct the skew feeding of the sheet. After that, a surface of the sheet is brought into contact with the skew-feeding correction member, and the sheet causes the skew-feeding correction member to rotate, and the sheet is conveyed to a downstream side in a sheet-conveying direction. Here, in particular, in a case where the skew-feeding correction member is arranged inside of a curved conveying path, the following can be assumed. That is, when the surface of the sheet is held in contact with the skew-feeding correction member, jamming of the sheet may occur and hence the sheet conveyance must be stopped. When a user tries to pull out the sheet, which has stopped being conveyed, to an upstream side in the sheet-conveying direction, and to remove the sheet from a conveying path, the skew-feeding correction member is caused to rotate to the upstream side in the sheet-conveying direction together with the sheet. When the skew-feeding correction member is caused to rotate, the skew-feeding correction member grabs in the sheet. Therefore, it is difficult to treat the jammed sheet, and hence a jamming treatment performance decreases.